


My Lover, My Confidant.

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Three Musketeers (1993)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aramis is Athos' confidant, Athos and Aramis are really feeling Maternal and Gay, Everyone Is Gay, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gay dads, Historical, M/M, Multi, little angst, minor agnst, they've really just adopted d'artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Really just a slow night in the house with Aramis and Athos, they kiss and are soft.Aramis POV
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos du Vallon, Athos & Porthos du Vallon & Aramis & D'Artagnan, Athos/Aramis, Athos/Aramis/Porthos du Vallon, Athos/Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	My Lover, My Confidant.

Like most nights, I was the last to go to their beds, in our roomy house just out of the town. I scribbled down some of my last notes for the night, reaching to extinguish the candle on my desk as familiar arms wrap around my middle, a head leaning onto my shoulder. I turn to Athos who was leaning into me.  
“Hey, you’re up late.” Athos murmurs, roughness coursing through his voice. I smile, my ink stained hand slipping to Athos’ cheek and into his hair.  
“I usually am. Making sure you and Porthos get to bed, not on a pub floor.” Athos chuckles, his hand slipping into my shirt, feeling up my warm stomach and chest, fingers threading through the hairs on said skin.  
“You treat us too well, Aramis, we don’t deserve someone as caring as you.”  
“Oh hardly.”   
“Though, if I wasn’t terribly upset a while back when you were teaching D’Artagnan how to flirt with your words, I would have had to do something about it.” Athos murmurs. By a while back he meant nearly over a month ago, and he was healing, he’s starting talking about what happened around that time.   
“Oh?” I replied simply, I’ve realized I do like to taunt him when he’s doting on me, only slightly.  
“Yes, you looked very handsome.” I felt my skin flush, running down my neck as I feel Athos’ fingers play over my chest.  
“I’m glad you think so, Athos, I could say the same for you.” Athos chuckles, his hands pulling away from me and I hide the near whine that tries to come from my throat. Turning to look at Athos and why on Gods green earth has he moved his wonderful calloused hands from me. I see Athos in his shirt and pants, his vest and boots discarded somewhere I assume is close to the door.   
“My my, my dearest friend, so undressed in front of my virgin christian eyes.” Well, one part of the sentence was true. Athos laughs.  
“Oh Aramis, we both know even if your eyes are christian, they are nor virgin or have seen me in less.” We both laugh at that, Athos coming over to where I am sitting, a second chair in hand. As soon as he moved close enough to touch, I could feel the bittersweet emotions crawling up his throat. He sat beside me, entangling his hand with my own.  
“I miss her.” The her he was talking about didnt need a name for me to know who he’s talking about. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, gently pulling him close. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, his head burrowing against my throat. I close my eyes too, my fingers tangled in Athos’ thick dirty blond hair.  
“Aramis?” Athos asks in a soft voice it feels almost inappropriate to be this awake for.  
“Yes?” He leans his head up, tears threatening to break the barriers of his eyelashes. He stares at me and I stare back, his hand sliding up to my cheek, I lean forwards just enough to kiss his palm, and he smiles softly, cupping my cheek and leaning his head against mine, his lips brushing over my cheek. And I sigh ever so softly, smiling.   
“Aramis you help me so much…” Athos murmurs, slipping his head back to the crease of my neck.  
“I’m glad I’m helpful to you…” I say in nearly a whisper. When I hear footsteps come from a part of the house. I rouse my head enough to look at who it was. D’Artagnan was leaning into the room, in his shirt and breeches, sleep in his eyes.  
“Is everything alright? It’s getting late.” He rubbed his head, his hair a mess.  
“Yes everything is alright, D’Artagnan, me and Athos were just talking, enjoying each other’s company.” I smile, D’Artagnan nods, smilIng back at me.  
“Alright, goodnight, Athos, Aramis. Thank you again for letting me stay.”  
“You should thank Porthos, it was his idea to keep you here.” Athos says, and I nod,my hand rubbing up his back. D’Artagnan nods, stumbling back into his room, closing the door behind him. Athos gently smiles, sighing, leaning his head onto my chest.  
“Are you feeling maternal? You look it.” I say, Athos chuckling.  
“Yes, extremely. I’m so proud of D’artagnan, he’s doing so well.” I smile, nodding, my hand settling at his neck.  
“I am too, I’m glad he’s staying with us.” Athos smiles, pushing my hair out of my face, we hesitate for a moment, and I hold him close. God, it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission, surely?   
“Aramis you look like you’re thinking, that can never be good.” Athos says and I bark out a laugh, soon realizing that Athos was practically in my lap.  
“Well if you must know Athos I’m thinking of you.” I say, gently moving my hand to his neck to pull him closer, our foreheads pressed together.  
“Athos?”  
“Aramis?”  
“May I kiss those lips of yours?” I move my hand to his cheek.  
“Aramis, you never have to ask to do that.” he leans in and presses his lips against mine and lord, I feel everything melt away, my fingers trailing on his scalp and I pull him closer and closer. I notice I’m clinging onto Athos like a leech as we kiss, and I could feel Athos chuckling. My cheeks flush.  
“Sorry.” I mutter, looking away, Athos humming and turning my cheek so I look at him.  
“No, I like it, it’s cute.” I feel like I might implode at those words, I myself never really branded myself as “”cute”, but Athos calling me that… it’s acceptable. I wrap my arms around Athos’ shoulders and he hums.  
“My, you’re handsome down there.” Athos mumbles and I scoff, soon followed by a laugh. I dared to think what else he meant by that. Curse him.  
The clock chimed one. It was one in the morning. Curses.   
“We should sleep…” Athos murmurs, kissing up my cheek.  
“You’re right...but unfortunately I can’t get to bed when you’re on top of me.”   
“What a shame, I have to get off such finery.” I scoff, hiding the indulgent part of me that wants to see what else he does with his finery.  
“Lets try and not wake porthos, trying to get into bed, okay?” Athos got off of me and we slipped into the shared bedroom. I slip my shirt off, Athos pressing a kiss against my bare shoulder in the dim bedroom, his warmth comforting with the lack of light. Pathos slipped the rest of his clothes off, and for a moment if it’s just to prove the point that I’ve seen him nude dozens of times and that I don’t have virgin eyes. Not that I’m complaining.   
I was the first to slip under the covers, slipping into the middle of the large bed, the cross around my neck dangling over my chest. I lean over our dearest Porthos to extinguish the low burning candle on the bedside. I soon slip into the bed, in between my two favorite men, friends, and confidants. I feel Porthos snuggle up to my back as I wrap my hand around Athos’.  
“Goodnight, Aramis.” and I smile and he kisses my hand. And everything feels wonderful.


End file.
